projectsunsetfandomcom-20200213-history
Introduction
Introduction of the Project The project started out as a casual building server with only two people involved, which are StrengthChains and vanillaxalpaca. Each one building a house by a village that they have found and creating the first settlements of what is currently a huge civilization. According to the server host StrengthChains, the project is expected to last for around one year from the starting of the project in May and there will be a maximum capacity of 20 people in the server. All players who joined the server must contribute to the project otherwise they will not be given any credit for building. Roleplay has been introduced into the server, however, the server owner StrengthChains does not encourage newcomers to engage in any roleplaying activity until the whole project has been completed. Introduction of Sunset Sunset is a city associated with the name of the project, Project Sunset. Since May, it has slowly transformed from a small village with villager houses to modern, industrialized civilization with the looks of a city and an operating government in power. Parts of the City There are six administrative divisions (regions) within the city, starred regions are granted special status by the government: * Desert (Western) * Eastern * Central Business District (CBD) * Desert Financial Zone (DFZ)* - does not directly follow government trading regulations, unlike CBD. * Utopia* - region is split into 3 smaller divisions (Arcadia, Eden, Blissany), does not directly follow government housing regulations * Apex* - privately-owned residential area Government Main article: Government of Sunset There are four parties in the entire city, which are * Democratic Party (DP, or D) * Conservative Party (CP, or C) * Liberal Party (LP, or L) * Civic Party (CiP, Ci) Each party has its own ideologies, visions, and missions. All parties participate in political activities such as council meetings, as well as running for political positions in the government such as the Mayor, the Vice-Mayor and the Spirit Leader (Secretary). All government-related activities are taken place in the City Hall complex, and all offices of the government officials and also a publishing office are located inside the complex. The city is currently ruled by OrangeJellyy, the vice leader of the Democratic Party, thus making the DP the current ruling party of Sunset. Geography Sunset is located in a canyon-like area with mountains surrounding the city, therefore space is very limited and expanding would require the removal of several parts of the ongoing mountain ranges or a full mountain range. This world was created in the Amplified setting and therefore it has a lot of high mountains. Infrastructure Since the city is located in a canyon-like area, transportation to the outside would be relatively difficult. In recent months, lots of land has been gained from the removal of mountains and links to the outside are slowly being constructed. The current links to the outside world include the Port of Sunset, located in the southeastern tip of the city, as well as the airport, located outside of the city's boundaries, however, the airport is considered an exclave of the city and though not legally connected by solid land, a freeway has been built to connect the airport with the city. Freeways have been constructed as recently as one month ago when the airport was built. * M1 links the airport with the CBD, accompanied by an auxiliary route M1A to connect the main highway to the racecourse located in the Desert County. All forms of transportation are allowed on this freeway other than walking or sprinting, tolls range from 5 gold nuggets to 25 gold nuggets. * M2 links the southern part of the city to the north, and only permits any horse, donkey or mule on the freeway. The toll for this freeway is notably more expensive than the other freeway even though it is shorter (40 gold nuggets), that is because of the high demand of this freeway and the use for faster connections between the financial zones and the main residential area. * M3 connects the seaside financial and tech city of Alpha with Sunset, and only permits any horse, donkey or mule on the freeway. The toll for this freeway is 120 gold nuggets or $60 with AutoPay, which is significantly more expensive compared to the other two highways because of the budget and the length of the highway. Category:About